Sonrisa
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Escena JudexTommy atrapada entre el final de la serie y "My best friend's wedding"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Instant Star_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sonrisa**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

El silbido de la computadora lo despertó de un salto, y Tommy se cayó del sofá, somnoliento y confundido, tanteando la mesa hasta dar con el aparato y levantar la tapa. Se sentó como pudo sobre la alfombra y se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de dar clic a la pantalla, sonriendo automáticamente.

— _¡Hey, Quincy! ¡Hola!_

—Hola, Jude— bostezó sin poder evitarlo— ¿Cómo estás?

— _Bien, yo... ¿Estabas durmiendo?_ — preguntó Jude, escéptica y divertida, haciéndole fruncir el ceño mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—Claro que no. Solo... Descansaba los ojos, Harrison. Déjame en paz— bufó, esforzándose por no reír— Por cierto, te vi en la televisión. Estuviste estupenda.

— _¿De verdad lo crees?_

—Sí. Lucías hermosa...

Jude le sonrió tímidamente, y luego guardó silencio un momento, peinándose el cabello rubio tras las orejas.

— _Gracias. Mis estilistas son estupendos, pero no se comparan con Georgia y E.J._

Tommy rió y se le quedó viendo fijo por un momento, embelesado.

—Y... ¿Cómo está todo? Supongo que las giras están matándote.

En la pantalla, la chica al otro lado se mordió el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo y duda.

— _Sí, bueno... Ayer volamos de Bruselas a Dublín, y se supone que mañana me presentaré en Berlín. Todo está...bien_.

Tommy arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola fijamente a través del monitor.

— ¿Sí? Pues se oye como si NADA estuviera bien— refutó— ¿Quieres contarme, Harrison?

Jude soltó un suspiro y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada. Al volver a alzarla fijó los ojos en la pantalla de su computadora y resopló un mechón de cabello que cubría su frente. A Tommy le causó risa su expresión.

— _No lo sé, Tommy... La fama, una vez más, no es lo que esperaba._

—Lo sé. Es muy difícil eso de viajar por el mundo, tener millones de admiradores que cantan tus canciones, y millones de dólares en el banco... ¡Dios! Qué asco de vida. Tal vez deberíamos cambiar.

Al otro lado del mundo, Jude no pudo evitar reír.

— _Ya, olvídalo y dime, ¿cómo estuvo la boda? Jamás me perdonaré el no haber asistido. Y sé que Sadie tampoco me perdonará._

Él volvió a reír y acomodó la pantalla en un mejor ángulo.

—Estuvo bien. Karma cantó en la ceremonia. Sadie y Kwest lucían fabulosos, aunque faltaste tú...— Judea bufó— Pero no te preocupes por eso. Tú no provocaste la tormenta ni cancelaste los vuelos, y aunque Sadie todavía desea sacarte la cabeza por haberla dejado sola sé que te perdonará. Todos siempre terminamos perdonándote.

— _Auch. Eres muy cruel, Quincy._

—Soy realista. Tú me rechazaste hace tres años y yo te perdoné. ¿Quieres más pruebas?

— _Si me hubieras perdonado no estarías diciéndome eso._

—Espera. Es cierto. Nunca te perdoné por haberme rechazado. ¡Bruja sin corazón!

Jude rió con más ganas, y Tommy la imitó, maravillándose con el sonido de su hermosa risa. Después los dos se quedaron viéndose fijamente, perdidos en el azul de la mirada del otro, sin necesidad de decir nada más. Finalmente, ella suspiró y se movió, como si acabara de levantarse de su asiento.

— _Quincy, te extraño mucho..._

Tommy sonrió amargamente de lado, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba también, lo mucho que deseaba volver a besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más. Pero no se lo diría. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no la presionaría. Si ella quería regresar lo haría.

No obstante, no pudo contener el amargo comentario:

—Si me extrañaras vendrías a vernos. O al menos me permitirías ir a buscarte...

— _No. Es que... Aquí en Londres jamás tendríamos privacidad, y... de verdad, te extraño, y solo ahora me doy cuenta..._

— ¿Solo hasta ahora? Demonios, Harrison, sabía que eras lenta, pero esto...— se burló, regodeándose en la mueca de enfado de Jude— Pero ya, en serio Jude. Te extraño, y te amo.

— _También te amo, Quincy. Y perdóname por haber sido tan tonta todos estos años..._

—Estoy acostumbrado a perdonarte por eso.

— _... Y perdóname por no haber sabido valorarte..._

—No, no lo hiciste.

— _¡Déjate de bromas y déjame terminar!_

—Lo siento. Sigue.

— _Yo te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi y te llamé "pequeño Tommy Q", ¿recuerdas? Incluso te amaba sin darme cuenta..._

—Esto me está interesando...

— _Y no me importa la fama si no puedo estar cerca de ti y de mi familia. Tommy yo te amo, y fui una tonta por haberte dicho que no..._

Quincy abrió la boca para reafirmar esa idea, pero el sonido del timbre lo distrajo, haciéndole bufar con resignación.

—Espera. Alguien toca a mi puerta... Pero tú sigue.

Jude torció los labios y movió la cabeza, despreocupada.

— _Está bien. Ve a atender._

—No. Que suene. Esto es más importante.

— _Tommy, de verdad. Puede ser una emergencia..._

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo...— Tommy alzó las manos como rendición y se levantó del suelo con un suspiro, apresurándose a abrir la puerta para decirle a quien fuera que se largara. Sin embargo, la persona al otro lado estaba bien plantada frente a él y no parecía dispuesta a marcharse tan fácil.

— ¿Jude? ¿Cómo...?

Ella cortó con la videollamada y saltó para abrazarlo y besarlo con pasión sin que pudiera reaccionar, pero cuando sus manos empezaron a corresponder Jude se apartó y le hizo una seña, arrodillándose frente a él con una pequeña cajita en las manos.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Hoy en la mañana estaba componiendo una nueva canción en mi estudio, y de repente, sin pensarlo, tomé mi Gibson, una mochila y me subí al primer avión que encontré... He venido desde el otro lado del mundo en un vuelo comercial de casi diez horas, con turbulencia, niños llorando en el asiento trasero y sentada en medio de dos obesos, solo para verte— comenzó a decir, ansiosa— Estoy agotada, sudorosa y de seguro huelo peor que un zoológico en verano, pero No me importa porque enserio, enserio me urgía volver a besarte, y sentía que me volvería loca si no venía hasta aqui y lo hacía...— Jude abrió la pequeña cajita y dentro había dos improvisados anillos de papel aluminio que Tommy observó con ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Qué...?

—Tommy DuTois, Quincy, o cómo quieras llamarte... Te amo más que a nada, más que a la fama, incluso que a la música. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Tommy parpadeó, confundido en un primer momento; luego la miró, sorprendido.

—Di algo, por favor...

Quincy negó suavemente con la cabeza. Todavía sin decir nada la ayudó a levantarse y tomándola por el rostro le dio otro profundo beso, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Te extrañé tanto, Jude...

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Tommy volvió a mirarla a los ojos, acariciando sus mejillas para limpiar los tenues surcos de lágrimas.

Y su sonrisa lo dijo todo.

 **oOo**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **N** del _**_A_ :**

 **Para Liz, que ama Instant Star, de mi parte :)**

 **Realmente no lo habría creído, pero la serie es muy buena y tiene buena música, más allá de a veces ser bastante cliché.**

 **Me sorprendió.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
